From Blue to Red
by BBakaMon
Summary: Fem Nagisa! When Nagisa accidentally cracks one of Okuda's potion grenade, she wakes up only to find out that she had switched bodies with her best friend Karma Akabane! Will Nagisa and Karma be able to return back to their own bodies?
1. The switching begins

**Hey guys! This is my FIRST fanfic so don't judge me okay? XD English is my second language so please don't critizise me for wrong grammmars! Hope you enjoy my very first fanfic!**

 **Nagisa's POV**

I stuffed the food in my mouth, it was the first day of the 2nd semester so mom prepared my favourite food for breakfast, pancakes. I glanced up to see the time, 5:30AM.

 _I woke up too early..._

Mom was in the kitchen, preparing my lunch, so I tiptoed to the bathroom. I tied my hair in a 2 pony tail style and I spun around to let my uniform skirt flutter around my thighs infront of the mirror. I went back to the kitchen and grabbed my school backpack only to be stopped by a cold, familiar hand. I looked up and my clear, blue eyes were locked with dark, black ones.

"Nagisa dear, why is your hair like that?" My mother asked innocently, which made me gulp.

"I-I've always had my hair like this," I replied, my hands trembling. Suddenly, the innocent face that mom had on disappeared.

"NAGISA! SINCE WHEN WERE YOU THIS REBELIOUS?! I WANTED TO RAISE YOU TO BE A FINE LADY BUT YOU CHOSE TO BE A **TOMBOY**?! DO YOU NOT KNOW HOW MANY STRUGGLES I HAD TO GET THROUGH TO RAISE YOU?!" Mom's screams were like knives stabbing my ears and head. She started grabbing my hair harshly, plucking out some blue hair strands. I gritted my teeth to endure the pain as she started lecturing me about how mom was so disappointed. She pulled one of the hair tie roughly, but before she could grab onto the other one, the doorbell rang. We both froze in place for a second before mother released me from her death-grip and strutted over the door. I snatched the hair tie that was now on the floor and tied all the loose strands together. I grabbed my bag and walked over to where my mother is. I glanced over to the man who rung the bell only to see my best friend, Karma Akabane.

"Karma?! What are you doing here?!" I asked, completely taken by surprise by his arrival

" I came to pick you up, duhh, isn't that what friends do? Besides, I have something to ask you."

I glanced over to my mother, she was so shocked, well, I think it would be normal to be surprised to see your daughter getting picked up by a **boy**.

"O-oh my, Nagisa, I didn't know you had a boyfriend?" Mom stuttered as she covered her mouth with her hand. I was startled by that statement and I could feel my self burning in embarrassment. Oh god this was such a big misunderstanding. I had to explain to mom before she gets any weird ideas.

"M-mom! That's not-" but my sentence was interrupted by Karma's voice

"Yes Mrs Shiota, Nagisa-chan here is my **girlfriend** ," Karma smirked as he wrapped his slender hands across my shoulders.

 _Wait what?_

"Nagisa~ You'll have to tell me everything about this after school okay?" Mom giggled

I was glad that mom is in her happy mood again, but then if I told her that it was just a misunderstanding, how would she react? We both bid her farewell and after we passed a few blocks away I started raging at Karma.

"What the hell was that?!" I yelled, smoke coming our of my earholes.

"Geez calm down, I just want to tease you," Karma stuck his tongue out, a vein popped out of my forehead.

 _Why does this guy piss me off so much!_

After I had calmed downed, I remembered that Karma wanted to ask me something.

"Hey, what was it that you wanted to ask me?"

For a second, Karma tensed up and looked at me with concern and pity eyes but then he was back to his usual posture, "I just wanted to ask if you've got any new strategies to kill that yellow octopus (Koro-sensei)," he lazily replied. I knew that it wasn't the only thing he wanted to ask, but I ignored the feeling and we started talking about our new method on killing Koro-sensei.

 **XTimePassedX**

We climbed up the mountain and had finally reach our destination. As Karma and I were talking about a new movie, our chatting was interrupted by a loud BOOM coming from the classroom.

"What was that?" I panicked as we both sprinted to the classroom. Karma slid the door open so fast that it nearly broke, I looked only to see Okuda startled by our sudden arrival.

"Okuda? What happened here?" Karma looked around the classroom, shards of glass were scattered all over the floor.

"S-sorry, I was trying to make a new potion for Koro-sensei, but the potion suddenly exploded,"

 _Are you trying to make a grenade?!_ I sweat dropped

Luckily, nothing valuable was broken, only a couple of other potions that spilled all over the table and onto the floor.

"We'll help you clean up, you go get some towels while me and Karma will pick up the glass shards," I offered her a hand to stand up and she nodded shyly,

"T-thank you!" Okuda bowed and sprinted to get some towels or some cloths.

"Wait? Since when did I say that I wanna help?" Karma complained, looking really annoyed. My eyebrows twitched as I was fighting back to not strangle him.

"Karma, stop being lazy and help out!" I yelled as I carefully picked up one of the shards.

"But isn't it womens' job to clean?" He tetorted

"Wow sexism much," I tried to sound like one of those really bitchy people in the movies, keyword: **Tried**.

"It's suppose to be a compliment to all womens."

Just when I was about to make another complaint, I tripped over a broken glass, making me stumble and hit the desk, hard.

"Oi Nagisa, you okay?" Karma quickly rushed to my side, unfortunately, one of the table's legs cracked, making all the potions that still survived from the explosion spill. There was one weird potion though, it was more like a grenade, It was like a small ball. The 'grenade' rolled over and fell to the floor, it cracked open and pink gas gushed out, making the classroom all foggy. Both Karma and I coughed, but the ball was releasing too much gas, my vision started going blurry before I blacked out.

 **XTimePassedX**

I woke up after hearing someone's voice, it sounded like...Okuda?

"Ughh," my vision slowly cleared and I sat up.

"A-Are you okay?" Okuda squeaked, the classroom was now sparkling clean

 _How long did I blackout?_

"I'm alright now, but what happened?" I asked as she handed me a glass of water

"I'm not sure what happened, when I came back, you two were unconcious on the floor, I didn't know what to do, no one is here yet, and I panicked," Okuda stuttered, tears were shown in the corner of her eyes.

"A-Ah, don't worry, at least I'm awake now," I tried to cheer her up

"Nagisa is still unconcious though, should I wake her up?"

 _What?_

"Umm, Okuda, I'm already awake." I said, I didn't really understand what she meant

Okuda blinked in confusion. Suddenly I heard a yawn, I looked towards to person who was yawning, I had expected it to be Karma. But my eyes widen when I looked at the person stretching her arms.

 _No way..._

 _Why am I over there?_

i looked down at my uniform

 _Why am I wearing a boys' uniform?!_

I looked back up again, only to be covered by red strands of hair.

 _Wait... Why do I have red hair?_

 **I'm not sure if I should make this a romance between Karma and Nagisa or just friendship. I'm not very good at writing romance stories so please leave a review of what you think I should do :p Until next time, Bye!**


	2. Explaining the situation

**Hey! Chapter 2 is out and I was so happy when I read the reviews! Most of us wanted this story to be a KarmaxNagisa romance so I will try my best! So without further ado, here is From blue to Red, Chapter 2.**

 **Karma's POV**

My head kept on ringing, it felt like an elephant had just stepped on top of me, my bones were cracking, I wanted to throw up all these pains out. Suddenly, Unknown voices interrupted my thoughts.

 _"You worthless child!"_

" _All I wanted was to have a beautiful daughter!"_

I didn't know who this voice belongs to, but I knew one sure that it wasn't my own parents.

 _"I wish you were **DEAD**!"_

I shot my eyes open, gasping for air. I was paralysed for a minute so I took that time to calm myself down. I sat up, my muscles were still tensed and I was drenched with sweat. I yawned loudly, stretching my arms up high. I looked at my surroundings my vision was still a bit blurry, I had expected to see my bed table and white wall, but what I saw was desks and chairs neatly placed in rows. Then I remembered,

 _Oh yeah, this is the school, the last thing I remember was pink fogs and Nagisa- Wait didn't she hurt herself?!_

I frantically stood up, but only to fall back down to on my knees.

 _Crap, why does my head hurt?_

"Ah! She's awake!" I heard a high pitched voice and I knew exactly who it was. Standing in front of me was Okuda with a worried look.

' _She'?_

"Okuda... How long did I slept for?" I started to rub my eyes to get my clear vision back.

"Y-you were unconscious for about 10 minutes, it's still 6 o'clock," Okuda offered me water, I grabbed it, well, it was more like I snatched it due to the fact that my throat was really dry. I gulped it down and placed the now empty glass aside on the table. I scanned the area, looking for a blue-haired girl, but she was no where in the classroom.

"Where is-" I didn't get to finish the sentence when the door slid open and revealed a boy, golden eyes and red-

 _Wait... Red hair..?_

There, standing in the doorway was... _Me_...? My jaw dropped to the floor.

 _What_

 _The_

 _Hell!_

"W-w-w-why is there a-another me?!" I yelled as I pointed to my other self who was standing by the door.

"Well, it's kind of hard to explain, I'm Nagisa by the way," my other self scratched his head playfully. Okuda handed a small mirror to me and my mouth hang gaped when I looked at myself in the mirror.

 _WHY. DO. I. LOOK. LIKE. NAGISA?!_

At first I thought that the mirror was fake or something, but when I looked down, I saw a mini, gray skirt hanging loosely from my hips. And not to mention that I didn't feel "that" between my legs.

"What the hell is happening?" I sighed while rubbing my temples, hoping that this was just a dream.

"I'll get straight to the point," Okuda stood up, her face was now serious, "You and Nagisa have switched bodies."

 **XFlashbackX**

 **Nagisa's POV**

 _Why do I have red hair? I glanced and Okuda who looked confused as hell._

 _"O-Okuda... What was that pink ball/grenade?" I asked as I looked at her with panic eyes. Okuda widen at my statement and gasped,_

 _"You cracked the Changeball?"_

 _"Changeball?" I frowned_

 _"Changeball is the name of the pink ball that you mentioned earlier, oh god what am I going to do?!" Okuda cried as she covered her entire face with her small, hands._

 _"S-sorry that I broke it! I'll try to make another one for you!" I quickly apologised, I didn't want to see my friend cry._

 _"N-no, I'm not angry with you, in fact, I'm glad that it was broken," Okuda smiled as she wiped the tears away._

 _"What does the Changeball do?" I had thought that maybe the Changeball had caused me to hallucinate things, which could explain why I saw myself with red hair and boy uniform._

 _"That Changeball only takes effect when it is released and when there is more than 1 person in the room," Okuda explained as she pushed her glasses upwards, "in other words, you switched bodies with Karma..."_

 _No way..._

 _"When he wakes up tell me, I'll be waiting outside," my face turned from shock to seriousness_

 _"Outside? Why?" Okuda tilted her head in confusion_

 _"When Karma wakes up, he'll still be drowsy and still can't think straight, so if he sees me he'll faint again from shockness, once I think that he's 100% conscious I'll enter the room and we'll explain everything."_

 **XFlashbackendsX**

 **Karma's POV**

Okuda had explained to me about the 'Changeball' and how it made us like this. What I'm worried about is that how will we announce it to the classroom. Well what would you expect, just walk up to the front of the classroom and be like 'oh I switched bodies with Nagisa'? This is so complicated.

"Okuda, Nagisa, let's keep this a secret from everyone else," I rested my chin on top of my pointer and thumb.

"W-why? If everyone helps, we would have a higher chance of us going back to our original body," Nagisa suggested, well, more like insisted

"Do you really think they would believe us?" Nagisa hesitated for a second and lowered her (my) head down

"I think it's a great idea, while you two try and pretend to be one another I'll try my best to find a potion to get you back to your original body," Okuda spoke up, "it is kind of my fault that you guys are in this situation,"

"Thank you so much, Okuda! You're a live saver!" Nagisa (with my body) hugged the science-lover girl, who slightly blushed. I looked at the clock on the wall, 8:00 am, _everyone should be here soon_. As if on cue, the door opened to reveal Kayano, Kanzaki and Hinano. We greeted each other as more class E students entered the class.

 _Everything would be fine, right...?_

 **Chapter 2 is now doneee! I'm sorry that this chapter is a bit boring Dx but do not worry! Next chapter will have some comedy! Until next time, byee~**


	3. Acting is so difficult!

**Hey, Chapter 3 is finally out now! Everyone wanted me to make this fanfic a romance but I'm still having doubts. Every time I write a romance story, it always ends up being too dramatic or too cliché. I'll keep on thinking about it but for now, here is From Blue to Red, Chapter 3.**

 **Karma's POV**

 _Everything would be fine, right?_ Or so I thought _._ Everyone was staring at my other self (Nagisa inside), who was writing notes and actually doing WORK. Everyone stared with wide eyes in astonishment, even Koro-sensei froze in disbelief. I don't understand, why is everyone shocked? I do my work, sometimes, or maybe rarely... But still, it shouldn't be THAT shocking to see me actually writing notes on maths.

"K-Karma-kun, are you sure you're alright?" Koro-sensei asked in dismay. The red-headed boy didn't answer and kept on writing, as if he was on a world of his own.

 _Don't tell me she forgot that we switched bodies..?!_ I sweat dropped

"Oi, answer the damn question!" Terasaka slammed his desk in annoyance. Karma (Nagisa inside) was startled by the noise and perked up to see everyone's eyes on him (her).

"Oh, sorry, I got so caught up into this, that I didn't hear my name being called out," the red-haired boy smiled sheepishly, scratching his head. I immediately face-palmed,

 _Oh god, how did I get into this mess...?_

 **Nagisa's POV**

I looked up only to find every single pair of eyes on me.

 _Did I do something wrong?_

I looked at my other figure (Karma inside) and he looked anxious and nervous. He looked at me with worried eyes, as if he was trying to tell me something. I looked towards the blackboard and noticed an algebra question.

 _Maybe everyone is waiting for me to answer the equation_

"Oh, sorry, I got so caught up into this, that I didn't hear my name being called out," I smiled sheepishly, scratching his head. It was true, maths was one of my worst subjects, so I had planned to concentrate extra hard since the end-of-term was coming soon. Everyone froze and the classroom was in total silence, only crows squawkings outside could be heard.

"Please tell me that I'm dreaming," Yoshida mumbled, breaking the silence as he kept on smacking his head on the table. Sugaya walked up to me and placed his palms on my forehead before releasing it,

"It doesn't seem like he has a fever." I tilted my head in confusion. I didn't understand, it wasn't that shocking to see Karma doing work... Right..? I was about to ask if everything was alright when a voice interrupted me,

"I forced him to pay attention in class today, since the test is in 2 more weeks." I turned to see the blue-headed girl speaking, "isn't that right, Karma-kun?" The way she spoke in a low tone sounded like as if she was telling me to agree, of course I obliged,

"Y-yeah," I spoke in response, I didn't know how or why, but everyone was convinced (thank god!) and the lesson continued.

 **Karma's POV**

I stomped my foot in frustration as I made my way down to the oval for lunch.

"This has got to be the worst day ever," I grumbled as I sat beneath a big, oak tree, roughly grabbing my sandwich and stuffing it in my mouth.

"Sorry..." Nagisa (with my body) came as she sat down next to me. I glanced over only to see her frowning, I knew that she felt guilty, but damn she didn't need to be THAT depressed.

"Geez, would you stop sulking and be a man," I sighed

"I'm a woman, though..."

You're a woman inside but you're a man outside," I smirked, making Nagisa chuckle.

 _I'm glad she's back to normal again..._

We both sat in silence as I slurped on my strawberry milk, it was more like a comfortable silence rather than an awkward one, although people say that we were complete opposites, both of us have one thing in common; we both have a calm personality. Nagisa was the one who broke the silence, telling me about an upcoming movie and how my favourite actor was playing as the main character. We talked for about 20 minutes before bell rang and we started to head to class.

 **XTimepassedX**

 **Nagisa's POV**

I laid my head on the table and closed my eyes. Karma had told me to just pretend to sleep because that's what he usually does on the last 2 periods. I have to admit, I was a little jealous of him, he never studies yet he always gets the highest score out of everyone in the class. Soon, my vision became blurry as I drifted off to sleep.

 _"Y...i...r..t..b..t.." I could hear voices, they were so close, yet so distant... This voice, I could never forget this cold, harsh voice... I've heard of it before, but who was it?_

 _"You ignorant brat!"_

I jolted awake, sweat dripping all over my body, my (Karma's) shirt was all drenched, it looked like as if I had just walked in the rain _._ That cruel, bitter voice that sent shivers up my spine, the voice that haunts me in my dream, it was none other than mom. My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the bell ringing. Everyone said goodbyes, while I laid there, paralyze. About 5 minutes later the once rowdy classroom was now quiet and peaceful, but the calm atmosphere was soon broken by the sound of a chair screeching against the cold, hard floor and then followed by a voice,

"oi, how long are you going to pretend to sleep?" I raised my head only to find my other figure standing infront of me, crossing her arms.

"Karma, how long did I slept?" I yawned, rubbing my tired eyes

"You actually went to sleep?" Karma snorted, "I can't believe the day that Nagisa would rebel against school rules would finally come."

I pouted, "I did it because you told me to..."

"Haha, well anyway, it looks like we have to go to each others' houses, I'll pretend and act like you in front of your mom, but you don't have to worry about my parents, they're currently over in America right now," Karma sighed grabbing his (my) bag. I widen my eyes as I imagine Karma in my body getting beaten up by my mother, there was no way in hell that I will let Karma know about my deepest secret.

"U-umm... I-I want to be with you!" I exclaimed, Karma was startled by my sudden outburst and started to blush furiously, it took me a couple of seconds before I understood what I had just said, my face (Karma's face) turned bright red as I tried to explain the misunderstanding,

"N-no I meant like I want to go to your house with you, b-because it's better to stick together just in case something happen."

Karma thought for a minute before agreeing to my idea and I mentally sighed in relief.

 _Finally a day has ended without anyone knowing our secret, I wonder what will happen tomorrow?_

 **Finally done! It took me 2 days to make this, was worth the effort though XD I'm not really sure what's going to happen from here on now, at first I wanted to make this a really short fanfic but more ideas kept on popping up in my head! Please leave a review to give me suggestions about this fanfic and until next time, byee!**


	4. Sleepover part 1

**Gomenasaiiiiiiiiiiiiii Dx! I didn't upload for a whole week because I had a high fever, and I wasn't allowed to use my phone until I get better :( I guess I should be a little happy since I didn't have to go to school :p but anyway, here is From Blue to Red, chapter 4.**

 _Previously on chapter 3_

 **Narrator's POV**

 _The class was a little suspicious due to Karma's weird behaviour, but little do they know that inside was actually Nagisa. School ended and Karma suggests that they should seperate to each other's houses, meaning that Karma (with Nagisa's body) will go to Nagisa's house while Nagisa (with Karma's body) will go to Karma's house. Nagisa, fearing that Karma will know her deepest secret about her mother, requested to just stay together in Karma's house, since they don't know what would happen if they're too far away from their original body. Karma agreed and they both made their way to the red-haired boy's house._

 **XTimepassedX**

 **Nagisa's POV**

My jaw dropped to the ground as I stared at the humongous house, well, it looked more like a big mansion for one of those really rich people. I have never ever been to Karma's house, nor do I know anything about him. It's weird right? We've been friends for 3 years yet we barely know about each other.

"Don't just stand there, hurry up and get in," Karma opened the door that was nearly twice the size of a car. I snapped out of my thought and rushed inside. The house was grand but somehow it felt so quiet and empty.

"Hey, where are your parents?" I decided to break the silence, he tensed up but then return to his calm posture,

"they went overseas," he yawned lazily, as he led me to the kitchen and opened the fridge, "do you want to eat anything?" I shook my head in response, he shrugged and grabbed himself a cup noodle (because he was too lazy to cook anything). I knew that he was hiding something from me, the way he tensed up when I asked the question about his parents.

 _Maybe he was abused? Abandoned? Or maybe..._ I shook my head to get the thought out of my mind, I glanced at my other self who was standing on the opposite side of the table, holding 2 noodle cups,

"I know you're hungry, I could hear your your stomach rumbling," Karma smirked as he placed the noodle on the table, in front of me. I flushed in embarrassment as I covered my (Karma's) stomach. I didn't know why but today I always feel really hungry,

 _Maybe boys have more appetite than girls_

I gobbled down the food, it was surprisingly good. I looked at the person in front of me who was nearly finished with the food, then the thought came back to my mind,

 _Was he abused? Abandoned? Or maybe... His parents... Died..._

 **XTimepassedX**

Karma had showed me the way to his room, which is 3 times larger than my living room. I was scared to sleep in another room so Karma took out a futon and said that I could take the bed.

"Oh yeah I forgot, I have to call your mom to let her know that you're sleeping over at my place," Karma took out his phone and gave it to me to type her number in. My (Karma's) body shook uncontrollably, as I started to type in her phone number,

 _Please please please don't let Karma know,_

I prayed silently as Karma held the phone up to his (my) ear. It buzzed for a few seconds before the buzzing stopped and a woman's voice could be heard

 _"Hello?"_

"Ah, mother? This is Nagisa, today I won't be coming back home okay? I'm going to a sleepover at Karma's house," Karma spoke, trying to act like me.

 _"Eh?! Karma? The boy with the red hair that came to pick you up this morning?"_

The phone was on speaker so that I was able to listen to the conversation.

"Yeah, we have a project we need to do and we're planning to have an all-nighter." I could tell what he was actually going to do, he would have an all-nighter playing **video games** instead of doing the homework Koro-sensei had given us.

" _Hehe, well alright, but make sure you play safe."_ I choked on my saliva and I wheezed and coughed for air.

 _Why the hell did she say that?!_

"Okay, bye mommy," Karma spoke innocently to the phone before clicking the 'end call' button. I twitched my eyebrow,

 _'Mommy'?! How old does he I am?!_

"Well, it looks like everything went well," Karma stretched his arms and yawned,

"Nothing went well, first of all, she's getting the wrong idea, she thinks that you and I are dating, second of all, why did you have to say 'mommy'?" I roared, my face (Karma's face) started to turn red in anger, I thought that Karma was going to give up and apologise, but Noooo, instead he pouted and replied,

"girls can be scary sometimes..."

"What did you-" but I stopped my complaint and stared with wide eyes, standing in front of me, was Karma, in his original body, suddenly, I could feel his grip on my shoulder as he leaned towards me and gently kissed my forehead.

"Calm down, okay?" He patted my head and walked past me. I blinked and turned around, only to see Karma in my body again.

 _Maybe it was only an illusion..._

I swear I saw it, Karma was in his original body, although it was only for a second, he turned back to his own body and he ki-

 _Wait a minute, didn't he k-k-kiss me,_

 _maybe that was an illusion too_

I touched my (Karma's) forehead, only to find out that it was dry

 _So that was only an illusion too..._

I sighed sadly as I walked along the hallway.

 _Little does she know that it was no illusion..._

 **Karma's POV**

 _Crap crap crap! Why did I do that?!_

I smacked myself with the pillow, before laying on my futon, I laid there, thinking what I had just done.

 _Nagisa will hate me... Well I couldn't help it, Nagisa suddenly changed back to her own body and I unconsciously kissed her forehead... Arghh! What the hell am I doing?! It's just a kiss... And not to mention it was only on the forehead!_

I glanced at the clock, 8:30 PM. I got up from my futon and started looking for Nagisa, I didn't need to search the whole place since I already knew where she would be, the kitchen. I peeked through the tiny gap of the door that separates the hallway and the kitchen, I looked towards the red-headed who was munching on the apple, she looked like she was in a deep thought.

 _Is she thinking about the kiss?!_

I mentally cried, I had to break her from her thoughts.

 **Nagisa's POV**

As I munched at the juicy apple, I couldn't help but this if it was an illusion or not,

 _What if it wasn't an illusion? What if it was real?_

I didn't know which one was more bizarre, either the fact that Karma kissed me or the fact that Karma turned back to his original body, even though it was only a mere second. I heard the door creaking open slowly and I swift my head to the door, only to see my other self (Karma) standing between the doorway.

"Eek!" I squeaked, I didn't know how to face Karma yet, I had thought that he was going to explain to me what happened, but to my surprise, he snorted,

"since when did you ever say the word 'Eek'?"

I stared at him dumbfounded, so it WAS an illusion...

"I'm going to go shower first, okay?" Karma wrapped his bath towel around the back of his (my) neck before trotting off to the bathroom.

 _I guess I'll shower next.._ I thought as I placed the eaten apple in the bin, then, realisation stuck me,

 _Wait... Shower?!_

 **Dun dun dun! I'm sorry if this chapter was confusing, the 3 outrageous things that happened in this chapter was:**

 **1\. Nagisa found out that Karma was keeping a secret about his parents**

 **2\. Nagisa returned back to her original body only for a second before switching back to Karma's body again and the same thing happened with Karma.**

 **3\. Karma kissed Nagisa in the forehead and started to grow feeling for her (in this scene it might be too clichè and the characters, especially Karma, might be OOC, so I'm sorry)**

 **In every chapter I'll write a 'previously' summary, just in case if you get confused in the previous chapter. So until next time, Byee~**


	5. Sleepover Part 2

**Hey! It's been a while since I updated! Thank you for the awesome reviews and everyday I would read them over and over again XD I know everyone wants to read when Karma confronts Nagisa's mother, but first, I need to write about Karma and HIS parents. I have a rough idea of what it's going to be about but I just don't know how the problem would be solved. Okay, I will not spoil anymore, I have my lips zipped! So here is From Blue to Red, Chapter 5.**

 _Previously in Chapter 4_

 _Nagisa knew that Karma was hiding something from her about his parents, and she was keen to find out._ _ **Just for a second,**_ _Karma and Nagisa switched back to their original body, but is then changed back again, making Karma switched into Nagisa, whereas Nagisa switched into Karma again._

 **Karma's POV**

I hummed an unknown tune as I made my way to the laundry, the room was small, but it was still spacious, there is no door between the hallway and the laundry, but there is a doorway that connects the bathroom and the laundry room. I placed down the bath towel and was about to unbutton my shirt when I felt a hand grip my shoulder.

"Karma... What on earth, are you doing?" Nagisa sent me death-glares behind my back,

"Me? Oh, I was just going to take a bath," I turned around, smiling innocently,

"Do you understand that you are still inside my body?" Nagisa rubbed her (my) temples in annoyance

"Yeah I know, but who cares."

"I care!"

"Geez, it's not a big deal, your chests are flat so they would look exactly like a man's one," I ruffled my aqua-colored hair, at this point I was too lazy to even retort back, I just wanted to take a shower and sleep (*cough* play games *cough*). Nagisa was frozen stiff, probably still too shocked from my retort, I took this chance to sprint to the shower room, Nagisa snapped out of her daze and dashed for me,

"Come back here!"

 **XTimePassedX**

In the end, I had to bath in a swimsuit, and honestly, it was one of the most uncomfortable baths I have ever had.

 _Girls are so complicated_

I sighed as I dried my (Nagisa's) hair with a towel, speaking of Nagisa, she had to use a swimsuit too to take a bath, which she happily oblige. I laid in my futon, I decided to just relax until Nagisa finished with her bath. My (Nagisa's) eyes started to close slowly as my vision started to blur, I yawned before closing my eyes completely shut, but my peaceful nap was broken by the sound of a phone buzzing. I lazily sat up and searched for the annoying phone. To my surprise, it was Nagisa's phone that kept on buzzing. I scanned her phone and there was ALOT of unread messages. I wanted to read it, but then I also wanted to respect her privacy.

 _Oh well, friends are allowed to see each other's texts and messages right?_

I thought before I clicked one of the unread text, it was from Okuda,

 _'Hello, are you alright? About the switching, I mean. I am trying my best to find a potion to revert, you back to normal, but every potion I make always explode! _ I apologise for getting you in this mess! I promise I will return you back to normal._

Okuda and Nagisa seems like a close friend, but the way they speak to each other so formally makes it hard to believe that they're best friend.

 **XTimePassedX**

After some time, I got bored of reading Nagisa's messages, most of it was just about new methods on killing Koro-sensei, I was just about to turn off her phone when a message popped up, the text was from Rio, and she sent it to a group chat. In the chat was literally all the girls in the class, there was no boys in the chat and they even named it 'Girls Group'. I scrolled up to read the previous conversation in the group.

 _ **Hinano:**_ _Hey hey, who do you think is the cutest couple in the class?_

 _ **Rio:**_ _Why do you ask?_

 _ **Hinano:**_ _Hehe I'm just curious :3_

 _ **Hayami:**_ _If you guys want to talk, please go to another chat, I am trying to sleep_

 _ **Rio:**_ _Awww~ my sweet Hayami is too shy to admit her feeling~_

 _ **Hayami:**_ _I do not!_

 _ **Kanzaki:**_ _If it's Hayami, then she would go well with Chiba_

 _ **Hayami:**_ _What?!_

 _ **Rio:**_ _Well it was kind of obvious, But what about you, Kanzaki?_

 _ **Kayano:**_ _Kanzaki is hard to pair up, because a lot of guys like her_

 _ **Kataoka:**_ _Doesn't Sugino like her?_

 _ **Rio:**_ _Way to spoil the fun, Megu_

 _ **Kataoka:**_ _Ehhh, gomenasai!_

 _ **Hinano:**_ _What about you?_

 _ **Kataoka:**_ _Me?!_

 _ **Fuwa:**_ _I ship her with Isogai-kun_

 _ **Kayano:**_ _Why him?_

 _ **Fuwa:**_ _Because my anime instinct told me so! :3_

 _ **Rio:**_ _I guess Fuwa would be a good pair with 2D characters..._

 _ **Okuda:**_ _What about Hara-san?_

 _ **Hara:**_ _Me? I'm not interested in anyone :D_

 _ **Rio:**_ _What about Yoshida? You two are close right?_

 _ **Hara:**_ _Ehh, we're just friends..._

 _ **Kataoka:**_ _What about Terasaka? I think he would be good with Hazama_

 _ **Hazama:**_ _As long as he's not a wimp... I wouldn't mind_

 _ **Hinano:**_ _You guys are forgetting Maehara_

 _ **Kayano:**_ _He's a playboy, so he would suit anyone_

 _ **Kataoka:**_ _I think Rio would be good for him_

 _ **Rio:**_ _Him? Ptff! He's a loser_

 _ **Okuda:**_ _Nakamura-san is pretty, Maehara-kun is handsome, so I think the pair is great_

 _ **Kataoka:**_ _I disagree on the first part but the rest, I agree_

 _ **Rio:**_ _Hey! :(_

 _ **Hinano:**_ _Yada would be good with Mimura, and Hinata is with Sugaya_

 _ **Hinata:**_ _Sugaya and I barely talk to each other!_

 _ **Yada:**_ _Why am I with Mimura-kun? -_-_

 _ **Hinano:**_ _Hehe, I just feel like you two would make a great couple ;P_

 _ **Rio:**_ _Hey, don't forget about yourself_

 _ **Kayano:**_ _I think Kimura suit her!_

 _ **Hinano:**_ _Why him?_

 _ **Kataoka:**_ _I guess Ritsu would suit Itona_

 _ **Hinano:**_ _Listen!_

 _ **Rio:**_ _And then there's the class' smartest boy, Karma_

I glanced over to the door, hoping that Nagisa would take her sweet time in the bath, I was so curious about my pair, not that I care much anyway, the phone buzzed and it turned out that Kataoka was the one to reply.

 _ **Kataoka:**_ _That's the hardest one, it's either Okuda or Nagisa_

 _ **Okuda:**_ _Ehhh? I think Nagisa-san is a better match_

 _ **Kayano:**_ _You guys forgot me :(_

 _ **Hinano:**_ _If Nagisa was a boy, then Okuda could go with Karma and Kayano would go with Nagisa_

 _ **Kayano:**_ _I wish Nagisa was a boy..._

 _ **Okuda:**_ _Um, I do not have any feelings for Karma-kun_

 _ **Rio:**_ _Just admit it Okuda, it's pretty obvious~_

 _ **Kanzaki:**_ _but Nagisa and Karma have been friends for 3 years, I wouldn't be surprise if they liked each other_

 _ **Kayano:**_ _But you know, somehow, those 2 acts only like classmates to each other_

 _ **Rio:**_ _Looks like you still have a chance Okuda ~_

I heard the door unlocking, I quickly threw the phone on the table and slipped inside the blanket.

"Karma? You're asleep already?" Nagisa opened my blankets. I sat up and ruffled my hair

"Obviously not, it's still 10," I stretched my (Nagisa's) arms, I walked over to the television and turned it on. I handed a game controller to Nagisa, which she accepted and we both settled in bed.

"Whoever loses has to buy the winner juice," I smirked as I clicked the play button,

"You're on!"

 **And chapter 5 is finished! I'm making the title for this chapter just Sleepover Part 2 because I couldn't think of any other titles XD sorry XD anyway, I'm sorry if you disagree on the pairings, but that is my opinion. I didn't know who Kayano should be with, she's just too precious! My favourite ship in assassination classroom is obviously KarmaxNagisa but if Karma and Nahisa can't be together then my favourite ships would be NagisaxKayano and KarmaxRio. I just think that Karma is handsome and Rio is pretty so they would go well together. BUT my FAVOURITE ship will always be KarmaxNagisa! So until next time, byee!**


	6. Revealed

**Noooooo! Assassination classroom just ended :'(! If you haven't finish the anime, then I recommend that you don't rush to finish it. Anyway, I'm sorry that I haven't uploaded in like, a month. The end-of-term test was coming up and so I didn't have time to write any fanfics. Okay okay let's stop chatting and continue with the story :3 Here is, From Blue to Red, Chapter 6.**

(I decided to not write the previously part because there was nothing important that happened in the last chapter)

 **Karma's POV**

 _-Next Morning-_

"Whoah! What happened, Nagisa?!" Kayano gasped as she looked at me with a horrified expression.

"We stayed up all night playing video games," I yawned, my (Nagisa's) eyes were red and there was bags under my eyes.

"Nagisa, you're not the type to play games all night, and plus you said 'we', who were you playing with?"

"Karma..." I mumbled as I settled at my desk.

"EHHH?! YOU SLEPT AT HIS HOU-" I quickly placed my (Nagisa's) palm against Kayano's mouth to stop her from talking any further,

"Shhh! You're so loud!" I hissed quietly. When Kayano had calmed down, I slowly lift my (Nagisa's) palm off of Kayano.

"Wait, so you're not a virgin anymore?!" Kayano screamed in a whisper. My (Nagisa's) once pale face turned bright red.

"What?! Of course I'm still a virgin!" I hissed back, what the hell was Kayano thinking?

"Who's a virgin?" someone asked, I turned around to see the person who joined our conversation, thinking it was Okajima (the pervert) but my face paled when I saw Nagisa (with my figure) standing next to Kayano with a confused look.

"Karma!" Kayano swift her head to the red headed boy, "well, uh, w-we were talking about..."

"Talking about what?" The red headed boy asked again, glancing at me and Kayano.

"We were-" but my sentence was interrupted by the sound of the door sliding,

"Ohayo minna-san!" Koro-sensei poked his head in the classroom before trotting over to his desk, "Everyone, please head back to your seats and we'll start the class."

 _Phew! Thank god Koro-sensei saved us_

 **XTimePassedX**

As Koro-sensei kept on babbling about the history of Japan, I didn't bother listen since I already know about it anyway. I glanced at my other figure (Nagisa inside) who had his head down and pretending to sleep, I let out a low grumble, how lucky, she gets to sleep where as I have to listen to this yellow octopus telling us about how Japan got its flag. As I kept on staring out the window, I couldn't help but think about yesterday morning.

 _Flashback (This was the morning before Nagisa and Karma swapped bodies)_

 _I yawned lazily as I unconsciously turned off my annoying alarm. I glanced around the room, only the clock ticking could be heard. I made my way to the kitchen and poured the cereal and milk in a bowl. I sighed as I glanced at the digital clock placed on top on the fridge, 04:01. I've always have a habit of waking up too early, I tried to go back to sleep but my eyes kept on opening, I didn't know why, I always sleep in the afternoon, so maybe it was because I wasn't tired enough to go back to sleep. I always stop by the park just to waste time until it was time for class to start, but I feel different today, I want to go somewhere else besides the park, but where? Then I remember, the one place I have never been to; Nagisa's house._

 _I whistled as I twirled the rubbery, green knife in my hand. If I remember correctly, she lives in Ao Street, I scanned the area, trying to look for her plate name. But then my whistling stopped as soon I heard a cry, it sounded like a women, no... It sounded like a_ _ **girl.**_ _Out of consciousness, I sprinted to where the cry was coming from, but the sound suddenly disappeared, but I already knew which house the sound was coming from. I was standing in front of an apartment, I scanned all the room name plates and my eyes widen when I saw the name plate 'Shiota'._

 _No way, Nagisa lives here, but isn't this the place that the cry was coming from? Wait, I shouldn't jump to conclusions, maybe it was just my imagination, or maybe the sound was coming from the other rooms. Well whatever, at least I found her house._

 _I pressed the doorbell and waited for someone to answer. 10 seconds later I heard the door slowly creaking and revealing a lady. She had dark blue and shoulder length hair._

 _Is she Nagisa's mother?_

 _Although she looks sweet and nice, but her grey, dull eyes looked like the eyes of an insane woman. I scanned her a couple of times and my eyes landed on her hand, I could see light blue strands of hair slowly slipping off her palms and onto the hard floor. My eyes widen as I saw red liquid dripping down her fingers,_

 _That hair colour... That must be Nagisa's!_

 _I could feel my anger bubbling up, what the hell did that woman do to Nagisa?! I was about to slap her when a girl's voice interrupted,_

 _"Karma! What are doing here?" I watched the bluenette walking towards us, her hair was all neat and tied up. I glanced at her mothers palm and to my surprise, it was all clean._

 _It was just an imagination... Right..?_

 _End of Flashback_

Ever since I swapped bodies with Nagisa, I keep on getting headaches and nightmares about a woman screaming. Was it really my imagination..? Or could it be true? Was her mother abusing her?

"Nagisa!" I heard someone call me, but I ignored it.

"Nagisa! Oii! Nagisa!"

 _Tsk... How annoying_

"Nagisa!"

 _Can't they just shut up for once?_

 _"_ NAGI-"

"Arghhhh! Just shut upppp!" I burst in frustration as I slammed my (Nagisa's) hand on the desk. But my anger was immediately drained when I notice everyone's eyes on me.

 _Crap... I forgot I was still in school..._

"Ahh, I-I mean..." I glanced at my other self (Nagisa inside) who still had his head down. I realised that Koro-sensei was the one that kept on calling me.

"Nagisa-chan, are you alright?" Koro-sensei placed one of his tentacles on my (Nagisa's) hair and gently ruffled it.

 _What am I suppose to do now? Should I lie? Or should I-_

but my thought was interrupted by a voice.

"Actually, Nagisa and I need to tell you something," The red headed boy spoke as he got up from his seat and stood beside me.

 _Nagisa?! What is she doing?!_

Nagisa took a deep breath before speaking in a serious tone,

"Me and Karma, have switched bodies"

 **Hehehe! Sorry that I ended with a cliffhanger! I found a really good anime, and those of you who needs an anime because Assassination Classroom has ended (like me), check out my status. Anyway, the anime I found is called 'Owari no Seraph' or 'Seraph of the End'. Most people already know this anime but those of you who don't, then I would truly recommend you to watch this anime.**

 **When I watched the last 2 Ep of assassination classroom (24 &25), I cried so hard and it was just so depressing! But I have a question, (spoiler) when the moon is completely destroyed, what would happen to the waves in the ocean? Waves are created because of the moon, right? Well anyway, I hope you like and review, and until next time, bye!**


	7. Fuwa's Crazy Idea

**Heyyyyyy! I'm finally able to finish this chapter, phew! Oh and after this chapter we are going to move on about Nagisa and her problem (about her mom)! I will be writing a backstory problem for Karma as well but it would be after I'm done writing about Nagisa's story. Anyway sorry for the spoiler and let's continue with the chapter. Here is From Blue to Red, Chapter 7.**

 _Previously on Chapter 6,_

 _Karma was suspicious about Nagisa's mom when he witness Nagisa's hair been torn. Meanwhile, he didn't notice that Koro-sensei had been calling him and that's when Nagisa decided to tell the truth about their body switching to the class._

 **Nagisa's POV**

Both Karma and I twitched our eye brows in anger. In front of us were our classmates laughing like a bunch of idiots.

"Wow guys, I knew that Nagisa was bad at pranks but to think that THE Karma who was the master of pranks is at the same level as Nagisa," Sugino wiped his tears away.

"We ain't lying, guys!" Karma shouted, trying to convince the class.

 _If only there was evidence to prove them..._

"It's true!" A sudden outburst entered the room which made all heads turned towards the petty little girl

"They're not lying," Okuda stood up from her seat. Everyone stared at her in shock and disbelief.

"O-Okuda, don't tell me that you're also in on the prank."

"It's not a prank!" Okuda suddenly shouted, making every one jump, "it was my fault that they got into this..."

Okuda started tearing up and everyone panicked,

"Okuda, are you okay?"

"D-don't cry."

"I-It's alright, we'll believe you!"

Okuda suddenly turned to her cheerful act as soon as someone said that they would believe her.

"Whoah, I didn't know Okuda would be so great in acting," Karma whispered while I only nodded in response.

 **XTimePassedX**

"Hmmm, so a ball suddenly exploded which made these two idiots swap their body?" Maehara asked while trying to get that information in his head.

"Wrong, it's not an ordinary ball, it's called a Changeball," Okuda corrected,

"and I'm not an idiot, but Karma is" I added, whispering the last part.

"I heard that," Karma shot a glare at me while I just acted innocent.

"But why didn't you tell us sooner?" Koro-sensei suddenly asked,

"I knew that no one would believe us if we told you guys, and I had thought that we were able to solve this by ourselves" I explained, everyone only nodded.

"So please, help us to find a way to get their original body back." Okuda begged.

"Easier said than done..." Chiba sighed

"Fu, fu, fu, fu! You guys are so dumb," Fuwa walked to the front of the class, "I know a way to solve this."

"Really?!" Both Okuda and I shouted at the same time.

"I have a bad feeling about this..." Karma murmured.

"Now let me explain, as you know that I am a VERY big fan of anime, also known as Otaku, and-"

"Just get to the point," Karma interrupted her sentence.

"Is anyone familiar with the anime, _Yamada-kun and the Seven Witches_?" Fuwa smirked. Everyone looked at each other in confusion before shaking their heads.

"Well, their story is pretty similar to yours, it's about 2 people, boy and girl, that had accidentally switched bodies, and they don't know what to do, luckily the girl was smart and she knew a way to get back to normal, in the end they were able to return back to their original self," Fuwa explained with excitement in her eyes,

"so what did they do in order to return back to their body?" Kayano asked.

"They _kissed."_

We both shared a glance before my face turned bright pink,

"No way," I shouted

"Aww what's wrong, are you embarrassed?" Nakamura poked my (Karma's) cheeks teasingly while everyone giggled.

"That may be the only way, but as a teacher, I fully disagree, I will not have my precious students do indecent things!" Koro-sensei fumed as his round head turn red in anger.

"Aww c'mon sensei, it's not like YOU haven't done this before," Okajima complained,

"but that is because I am an adult," the yellow octopus retort.

"This is the only way, either you do it or you can chicken out," Maehara spoke.

"I don't mind, as long as I get my body back," Karma glanced at me, but I quickly turned my head to the side to avoid meeting his eyes.

 _Why is he acting normally? Is it just me that's overreacting?_

"So, what will you do Nagisa?" Everyone turned their attention to me. _Now that I think about it, I would only see me kissing my other self, because Karma has my body, and in his vision he would only see him kissing himself_.

"It's not like I have a choice," I sighed in defeat.

I closed my eyes as I felt Karma's (my) palm gently grabbing my (Karma's) shoulder. Everyone gulped in anxiousness.

 _This is going to be okay, this is going to be okay, this is going to be o-_

Butmy mind stopped when I felt a lip brush against mine (Karma's). I slowly lifted my eyes, hoping that I would return back to my original self.

"s-so, did it work?" Okuda was the first to break the awkward silence.

"We..."

Everyone gulped, anxiously waiting for an answer.

"We didn't change back," both me and Karma groaned in unison.

"Hmmm, I knew that it would fail," Fuwa placed her fingers to her chin, everyone turned towards the anime-loving-freak.

"In the anime Yamada-Kun and the Seven Witches, the girl was a witch, and she had the power to change bodies with whoever she kissed, whereas in here it's different, you two switched because of a ball," Fuwa explained

"Wait... So... WHAT WAS THE POINT OF THAT WHEN YOU KNEW THAT IT WOULDN'T WORK?!" Both me and Karma yelled in anger and embarrassment.

"Hehe, I guess it was for fun..?" Fuwa smiled sheepishly.

 **XTimePassedX**

After that 'incident', the class continued normally but I wasn't able to look directly at Karma without blushing and I always stutter whenever I spoke to him. The bell rang and it was finally time to go home, I walked up to Karma, hoping that I was still allowed to stay at Karma's house.

 _I can't let him know..._

"H-Hey, are we both staying at your house again today?" I forced myself to look neutral, unfortunately, it didn't work.

"No actually, I got a text from your mom that she wants you to come home straight away, so I guess I have to just act like you infront of your mom" Karma held up my phone and showed me the message.

 _Crap_

"Do you know the way to my house?" Karma threw the house key to me.

"Uhh, well," I needed to think of an excuse, I can't let Karma know about my mom.

"Geez, you worry to much, I'm great at acting so she won't notice," Karma smiled and ruffled my (Karma's) hair. Somehow I felt relaxed and the stress disappeared.

"Alright.." I murmured softly, but loud enough for Karma to hear.

"Great, well, see you tomorrow!" And with that, he walked off.

 _Please, please, don't let Karma get hurt..._

 **I had actually wanted to write this chapter for a really long time now and I was glad that I was able to finish it! Just a heads up that there will be a deeper plot about Karma, but I won't spoil it ^_^ Thanks for reading, make sure you hit that Favourite and follow button, and until next time, bye!**


	8. The True Shiota

**I'm sooryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! I haven't updated in 2 freaking whole months! Please don't kill me! This chapter is similar to the one in the anime about Nagisa's mom but in Karma's POV and there might be some slight difference in this chapter from the anime. Anyway let's just get onto the story, here is From Blue to Red, Chapter 8.**

 **Karma's POV**

There I stood, in front of the White, small apartment, I was definitely going to find out what was going between my bestfriend and her mom and I wouldn't let this opportunity be taken. I took a deep breath and carefully twist the door knob, letting myself in. I scanned the room, it just looks like a normal room. Everything was so quiet, and there was no sign of Nagisa's mother. I quietly place my bag down but just when I was about to enter my (Nagisa's) room, the front door open.

"I'm home, honey!" A sweet, cheerily voice interrupted the quietness in the room. I turned around to find a lady with short, blue hair, and I immediately knew who she was.

"W-Welcome back," I quickly replied, I didn't know how Nagisa usually greet her mother.

"Nagisa-chan! How's the sleepover at Karma's house?"

 _Crap, I completely forgot about that..._

"You have to tell me everything!" Nagisa's mother beamed cheerfully while tapping on the couch beside her, gesturing that I should sit down. Of course I did what she asked.

"Well, not many things happened really, we..." As I continued explaining and talking, something was bothering in my mind

 _Maybe I was actually imagining when I first met her... Maybe she really is a sweet mother..._

"Oh, that reminds me, I wanted to show you something..." I watched as she scrambled through her bag, "here it is!" She placed to what looks like a really small box or envelop on the kitchen table.

"What is that?" I asked as I walked over to the kitchen table.

"Money," Mrs Shiota continued, "I received this money and I'm planning to pay this to the principal so you could move up to class D."

I froze as my eyes widen in shock.

 _Nagisa... Is going to be transferred..?_

"No you can't!" I roared in anger and confusion. I realize what I had just said and quickly covered my mouth.

"Nagisa-chan.. What... did you just say..?" Mr Shiota calmly started to walk towards me, her eyes were filled with hatred.

"DON'T YOU DARE SHOUT TOWARDS ME EVER AGAIN!"

Now I understood, the Mrs Shiota I knew was a fake. Her eyes were filled with anger and hatred, she was a completely different person than she was a while ago.

Nagisa's mom gripped onto one of my (Nagisa's) pony tail and kept on yanking it, making most of the hair strands to fall off. I gritted my teeth to endure the pain. I was desperately holding back from punching that lady, because even though she was this kind of person, she was still Nagisa's precious mother.

"You understand right?! This is what happens if you don't obey me!" The she-devil elbowed me on my stomach, making me cough up some blood.

 _How long had Nagisa been enduring this? Why is her mother doing this to her?_

I was frustrated, not only to Nagisa's mother, but to Nagisa herself for not telling me. I wanted to scream, my head hurts, I feel sick.

Nagisa's mother released me from her death grip before spatting out, "I hope you're satisfied."

I gritted my teeth, straining myself from killing that demon.

"Hurry and clean yourself, we're going to school," the she-demon spoke, not making eye contact.

"S-School..? A-At this t-time?" I was able to ask with my raspy voice.

"Those classmates of yours are probably the reason why your behaviour is like this, so we're going to burn your classroom."

I couldn't believe what I just heard, burn the classroom..? That's beyond crazy.

"S-Stop..!" I clenched my fist and shakily stood up, I took a step towards her, only to find pain in my legs and fall into complete darkness.

 **XTimePassedX**

I opened my eyes lazily and slowly, my vision was slowly starting to clear up and my headache was gone. When I was fully conscious, I scanned the area. I was in a really tight space and there was chairs in front of me and beside me,

Where am I?

My realisation finally came, I was inside a car. I quickly hopped off, only to find the classroom building. I noticed a woman, standing there with fire torch. My heart stopped for a second and I rushed towards her.

"Stop!" I yelled, but Mrs Shiota didn't say anything nor did she move an inch.

"Why are you doing this..?" I finally caught up to her, catching a breath.

"This is for your own sake, Nagisa-chan."

"Like hell it is!" I screamed and protested, hoping that she would stop her reckless idea.

"Well well well, who do we have here?" An unknown voice interrupted our conversation, we both turned our head to the owner of the voice. He was a buff-looking guy, probably twice as big as me (in Nagisa's form).

"W-Who are you?" Nagisa's mom asked.

"I'm an expert assassin, orders by the government to kill that octopus."

 _Octopus, that means Koro-sensei!_

"So you're going to burn the entire classroom, huh?" He continued," Hah! As if that would work on that alien, not even the government best soldiers are capable of killing him, and yet you think that you can?" He started spouting non-sense, I glanced to Mrs Shiota, who was trembling in fear.

"What are you talking about..?" The she-devil bravely asked.

"I want the money reward, and to do so I must defeat my rival!"

He rushed towards me and with full force, swung he arms. Luckily I was able to block his attack, I used that chance to kick him in the legs making him stumble and trip.

"Bastard..." He growled as I got into my battle stance. He charged full speed ahead directly towards me and he leapt above me. I immediately knew what he was doing, he's going to use his weight and the gravity to elbow me and lock me on the ground, because he knew that I was weak just by looking at my (Nagisa's) body.

 _As expected from an expert assassin... But too bad..._

Just before he landed a blow on me, I smirked as I quickly swift to the side, dodging his powerful attack, and WIth no time wasted, I punched him with all my might and the assassin fell unconscious.

"phew..." I sighed as I gently rub my bruised arm (when he blocked the assassin's attack).

"That's enough!" Another voice pipped up, but I knew exactly who it was.

"Koro-sensei!" I smiled. Luckily He was using his wig and his fake nose to hide his real face.

"Nagisa, are you alright?" He bent down and patted my (Nagisa's) head.

"W-Who are you..?" The she-devil asked as she trembled horror.

"Hello Mrs Shiota, I'm Karasuma, one of Nagisa's teacher," Koro-sensei politely greeted.

"Mrs- I mean, mom..." I walked towards the frightened lady, "you see, if I wasn't in class E, I wouldn't have been able to fight that man, so please, let me stay in this class," I gently place my hand over hers to make her feel calm.

"B-But-"

"Mrs Shiota, I understand that you want your child to become successful, but they have to chose which path they want to take," Koro-sensei interrupted.

She stayed silent for a minute, then spoke, "I-I understand..." She admitted in total defeat, before going unconscious, probably because of trauma that happened just now.

"You did a good job, Karma-kun," Koro-sensei praised, "to think that you had to endure the beatings for Nagisa's sake, you two really are best friends."

"you knew about Nagisa's mom?"

"Only recently, I saw Nagisa's bruises and I had thought of going to visit her today, but no one was in the house, so I went back to the school which then led to this," Koro sensei explained, "I'm truly sorry for not coming earlier."

"It's fine and also..."

 **XTime PassedX**

"Nagi- I mean Karma, good morning," Kayano greeted as we both settled in our desk.

"Mornin'" I greeted back as I slurped on my strawberry milk,

"seriously, you should stop drinking milk, you're going to get Nagisa's body fat," Kayano pouted as she snatched the strawberry juice off me.

"Ehh... What's wrong with being fat, and plus, I'm curious to see Nagisa with fat body," I smirked. Our conversation was cut by the sound of the door sliding open. There, stood the red headed boy, panting and sweating.

"Ah, Nagisa, good morning," I wave my (Nagisa's) hand.

"K-Karma!" She looked like as if she had been running. She fast-walked across the room and stood in front of my (Nagisa's) desk.

"You okay? You seem pretty tired," Kayano asked worriedly.

"H-How did it go? How was... My mother...?" Nagisa asked anxiously, her body (technically my body) started to tense up.

I stared at her for a moment before smiling, "your mother was awesome, she was really nice! Oh and don't worry, she hasn't notice anything about us," I lied, giving my toothy grin.

"Oh thank god!" Nagisa relaxed, finally breathing out her breath that she kept for so long.

"Why were you so worried about your mother?" Kayano asked with curiosity.

"Ah, well, um... I-I didn't want my mother to find out about us switching bodies, so..." Nagisa laughed nervously, which I knew that she lied, but Kayano was somehow convinced.

"Ohayo, minna-san!" The door slid open revealing Koro-sensei holding his attendance book. Everyone scuttled back to their seat to get ready for the day to begin. Koro-sensei stared at me for a split second before looking at Nagisa.

 _'Geez, these kids sure grow up fast...'_ Koro-sensei thought

 **Flashback (Last night)**

 **Narrator's POV**

"You did a good job, Karma-kun," Koro-sensei praised, "to think that you had to endure the beatings for Nagisa's sake, you two really are best friends."

"you knew about Nagisa's mom?"

"Only recently, I saw Nagisa's bruises and I had thought of going to visit her today, but no one was in the house, so I went back to the school which then led to this," Koro-sensei explained, "I'm truly sorry for not coming earlier."

"It's fine and also..." Karma muttered, "about what you said earlier, about us being friends..."

"Hmm..?" Koro-sensei asked

"I... Think of her more than just a best friend..." Karma mumbled softly.

"What?"

"No, nothing..."

 **Bwahahaha! Sorry to end it here! I spent 2 day writing this because my first copy was deleted and then I had to make another one :( anyway please like and review and until next time, byee!**


	9. The Unforgivable Monster

**Hey guys! I know that some of you won't remember me or this story because it's been 2 or 3 months already since I last update :( I won't make the excuse of "too much work/ exam" and I'll just be honest and say that my brain wasn't functioning at all and I just kind of lost my motive to write. But let's just forget and forgive :3 anyway here is, From Blue to Red chapter 9.**

 **Karma's P.O.V**

Everything went back to normal, well, except for the changing body bit, but the incident with Mrs Shiota was finally resolved. She still didn't talk to me, but at least the abuse stopped. I finally understood everything, why Nagisa was worried when I called her mother and that the woman's voice that has been saying harsh things in my head **(FROM CHAPTER 2)** was none other than Mrs Shiota. I sighed as I leaned my (Nagisa's)chin on top of my(Nagisa's) palm, and before I realised it, I had fallen into a deep slumber.

 **Nagisa's P.O.V**

"See you tomorrow, Karma!" I waved the boy goodbye, before walking to Karma's house. Things have been a little peaceful lately, mom have been doing well and everyone has been trying their best to undo our 'curse'. Since everyone is working hard, I should too!

Before I had realised it I made it back to Karma's house and gently open the ginormous door. As usual, the place was quiet and lifeless. I crept towards the kitchen to grab myself a snack when I spotted a door leading to an unknown room. It doesn't seem like it's locked, so out of curiosity, I quietly open the door, revealing a room that looked like an office. It was a small room, probably half the size of the kitchen, and inside was a desk with what looks like hundreds of papers scattered on top. I scanned some papers and but they didn't look important. I slid open the drawer, only to find more paper.

 _'What am I even doing..?'_ I thought. I slid open the last, bottom drawer and something caught my attention. It was a purple book, or rather, a notebook with fake diamonds decorating the cover.

 _'This must be a girls notebook...'_

But before I could open it, the sound of a car could be heard from the front yard. I hurriedly scuttled away, accidentally carrying the notebook with me.

 _'I thought Karma said that his parents rarely comes home!'_ I panicked as I stood infront of the main door. Nervousness and anxiousness took over me, I didn't know why I was so nervous in seeing Karma's parents. As the door open, there stood a man in his suit. He had orange-blond coloured hair and looked like he was in his 30s. In his left ear, was a single and lone earring, it had a shiny and beautiful pearl that shine bright red at the centre. Next to him was a woman that had wrapped her delicate hand around the man's arm. She looks around 26 or maybe younger due to her silky blonde hair that was tied up in a bun. To be honest, she kind of reminds me of Irina-sensei, except for her brown, sugary eyes.

 _'For now, I should just act like Karma...'_

"Hey dad, hey mom," I greeted, hoping that I sounded good. But the reply they gave was very unexpected.

"Hey, who is this kid?" The woman asked as she point to me,

"That's no one important..." The man shook his head in disappointment,

 _'Wait, they're not Karma's pare-'_ but before I could finish my thought, the woman cut in.

"Oh! Is this your child that killed your ex-wife?" She giggled as she smirked. Hearing those words made my (Karma's) body shook, no way, there was no way that's true. My eyes widen in fearful as I kept repeating those words

 _'No way, no way, no way, no way, no way, no-'_

"Don't bother talking to him, he's just a cruel monster," the man spoke in a harsh tone and briefly walk past me, followed by the woman. I finally snapped out of reality and dashed towards Karma's 'dad'. I angrily grab him by the collar with our faces inches away,

"There's no way!" I shouted in anger and continued shouting the same thing.

"There's no way he would-" but my shouting stopped when an image, or a memory, popped in my head. A picture of a woman, short haired with fiery, red hair that reminded me of my best friend, lying on the kitchen floor with red liquid dripping from her stomach. Karma's dad was on his knees crying beside the soulless woman. But what scares me the most was a very familiar boy, holding a bloody knife in his hand. That boy, was none other than my best friend, Karma...

"There's... No... Wa-"

 _SLAP!_

My mind went blank for a second as my (Karma's) cheeks went red and stingy. I weakly let go of the death grip and hung my (karma's) head low.

"Don't ever touch me again, you monster..." Mr Akabane spat and stomped his way to the living room. My mind was unstable as I made my way to Karma's room. I lay down on the bed as the questions 'What, How, Who, When, Where and Why' start to dance around in my brain.

' _What happened?'_

 _'How did it happen?'_

 _'Who did it?'_

 _'When did it happen?'_

 _'Where did it happen?'_

 _And_

 _'Why...?'_

Just when I was about to give up, something fell out of my pocket, it was the notebook from before. I hesitated to look inside at first but something tells me that this book was important. I started reading the first line.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _'Huh, so this is a diary...'_ I thought as I skim through the first page. As I kept on reading the book, making sure to not miss a single word, I widen my eyes in shock. All my questions that had been running around my mind, was finally answered...

 **Cliffhanger! Cliffhanger! Don't we all love cliffhanger! \\(^O^)/. To be honest, I actually haven't read the manga of assclass yet (because I don't want to cry again ;-;) so I don't know if there actually a story about Karma's arc or not. But in this chapter (and maybe the rest of the fanfic) will be a made up story about Karma. So until next time, byee!**


	10. Riddle Code

**Eyyyyyyy! Late update, no surprise there! It's been hard dealing with... My laziness... I'm not kidding this time but because this is nearly the end of the year, there was soooooooooo many assignments and tests. I know I'm too early to say this but Merry Christmas to everyone and hopeful you've all been good so Santa can give you gifts xD anyway, this is From Blue to Red, Chapter 10.**

 **Nagisa's POV**

"What happened to your mother...?" I sternly whispered in front of an average-sized mirror. I had been standing infront of the mirror for a long time to practice my question before saying it to my best friend. I already knew what exactly happened because of the notebook but I couldn't be 100% sure about it. Plus I wanted Karma to say what truly happened out of his own mouth. I fixed the tie that was hanging from my shirts collar and made my way out to school.

On the way out I heard footsteps behind me and every second pass, the footsteps got louder. Eventually the footstep stopped and when I turned around, I was greeted by a familiar, orange-headed man.

' _Mr Akabane!'_

His eyes didn't move an inch as he kept on glaring at my frightened stature.

I knew that greeting him good morning was a big mistake, so I turned back around and continued walking. As I open the door, I glanced to the older man only to find him sitting in the dining table, coffee infront of him as he quietly scan the newspaper.

 _'Should I tell him..?'_

I wanted to tell him about the notebook, just so that I could hurry and forget about all this drama but I needed to be 100% sure. So it was necessary to get answers from Karma. I hurriedly close the door and sprinted to school. Luckily I had Karma's body so it was easy to run.

When I arrived there I desperately searched around for a blue headed girl but there was none.

 _'I probably came too early_ '

Fortunately there was a couple of people that arrived to school before me so I decided to chat with them to waste time.

"Hey K- I mean Nagisa, why were you in a rush?" Kayano greeted as she made her way to her seat. I thought that it would be a bad idea to tell her about Karma's Secret, so I decided to lie

"I was just excited to see if you guys have figure out the cure yet." That wasn't a lie, and thankfully Kayano believed me.

"Sorry, Nagisa-chan..." Kayano looked sad and dissapointed, although she didn't finish her sentence, I knew what she was going to say.

"Oh... It's alright, I'm glad that you're helping my problems," I smiled to reassure her and it worked.

"We'll try our best!" She pumped energetically. As Kayano talked about her cooking in puddings, my eyes started to drift to the door, waiting eagerly for Karma.

More people soon enter the classroom, but there was still no sign of him. Soon enough the classroom door busted open to see a very stressed Karasuma-sensei, Irina-sensei and Koro-sensei.

"We have an important announcement to make so please listen carefully," Irina-sensei spoke firmly. While everyone nodded their heads, they all wore a confused look. It was then Karasuma-sensei that spoke,

"this morning a letter was found in front of the doorwayof my house, and there was a bunch of codes written on it, we want you to help us crack the code. And unfortunately Ritsu wasn't able to crack it."

Everyone then looked at Ritsu, who was very devastated and dissapointed.

"but why is it so important, it might've just been a prank or something." Someone spoke up.

"My gut says that this is very important and I believe that octopuses are always right!" Koro-sensei declared. Everyone sweat-dropped as Karasuma-sensei wrote the codes on the board so everyone could see.

&-4'-8/&8:!-003:

 _'What in the world... How the hell are we suppose to solve someone so hard?'_

Everyone thought for a while before Okuda spoke,

"M-Maybe it's those codes that when written upside down, you'll find the actual answer..."

"I can see the 0 becoming a 'o' and ! Becoming i, but what would the rest indicate?" Takebayashi stated

"S-Sorry!"

"Isn't those type of codes are normally just numbers and when u type them in a calculator and flip them, they come out as words," Sugino mentioned

"like 07734 and when you flip it, it turns to the word 'hELLO' right?" Okano continued.

' _Calculator? Then if they're able to use a calculator to solve a code, then maybe we might be able to use something to solve THIS code...'_

then my brain switched on and out of consciousness I yelled,

"I've got it!" Nearly everyone jumped out of their seat due to my sudden outburst.

"You did?!" Koro-sensei eagerly asked, I replied with a nod.

"Okuda thought this code is cracked with a calculator, but it's not quite right," I continued," this code could be cracked using this," I held up my IPhone high to everyone.

"a phone?"

"yes, if you go on the keyboard tab, you'll see a number icon in the left bottom corner right? If you click on it, the white boxes doesn't change, only the letters change to numbers and symbols. Then if you look at & and go back to the letters tab, you'll notice the & is replaced with the letter K." **(IF YOU DONT GET IT THEN READ THE AUTHORS NOTE)**

"Ohhhh! That may be true!" Okajima commented.

"then hurry and solve the rest!" Maehara protested

As I continued clicking, my body began to feel heavy, the more I typed, more bad feeling grew within me. And before I had realised it, I dropped my phone and began shaking.

"N-Nagisa are you okay?!" Irina-sensei asked me worriedly.

"What did the code say?" Kanzaki spoke quietly and nervously.

"t-the code... Said..." I wasn't able to express it into words but my panicking slowly stopped when a tentacle patted my shoulder.

"take a deep breath Nagisa," Koro-sensei gently whispered. I sighed as I continued my sentence.

"the code said... 'Karma is kidnapped'."

 **Okay here is a small explanation of the riddle:**

 **If you go to the keyboard tab (you need to be on an apple device and only IPads and iPhones) and click the button that says '123' in the bottom left corner, you'll immediately go to the 'number and symbol area'.**

 **Notice how only the letters change and not the box (the white boxes that's placed in every letter).**

 **For example, if you** **look** **at the & and click the ABC button on the bottom corner, it changes to the letter k. So then do the same with the rest:**

 **& -4'-8/&8:!-003: and the answer should be karmaiskidnapped. **

**So thanks for reading and until next time, byeee~**


	11. Horrible Truth

**Long time no see people! I'm pretty sure everyone had already forgotten about this fanfic since I haven't updated in like 100 years. Oh well, this is the second last chapter so let's just get it done and over with :D I now present; From Blue to Red, chapter 11.**

 **Normal POV**

As Karma's consciousness slowly came back, he groaned and he opened his eyelids. A couple minutes passed before he was fully awake and understood his surroundings.

' _What is this place?'_

The last thing Karma remembered was that he was walking to school when someone suddenly attacked and ambushed him from behind.

The red (blue)-headed stood up slowly, his legs were still numb and wobbly and was about to head to the nearest door when suddenly footsteps approached.

"Are you awake?" A voice sent shivers down his spine. Out of curiosity, he peeked towards the source of voice, and saw a woman who looked very familiar.

"Y-you're..."

The woman smiled in satisfaction, as she let out a small menacing chuckle.

"Dad's girlfriend."

"I have a name, you know," she informed with her dangerous tone, "but you won't need to know, since I won't have a child anymore."

The almighty Karma, was trying his best to not show his trembling and fear. He suddenly gasped, as he realised that something was not right.

 _'Right now, I'm still in Nagisa's body, so how did she know who I really was...?'_

"Umm, I-I'm pretty sure you got it wrong, I'm a friend of Karma's, not Karma himself," he lied, pretending to act all nervous and scared.

"You don't need to pretend, you said it yourself that I was your dad's girlfriend, so you basically contradicted your statement."

Karma let out a small 'tsk' as he realised he blew the cover up. He needed to make excuse so that Nagisa's body won't get harmed.

"But if you kill me, you would be killing my friend instead," he spoke, hoping that it would do the trick. But the lady chuckled even more, and Karma knew that he had messed up.

"Honey, there's no way a professional assassin can mess up."

 _'She's an assassin?!'_

"There's 2 ways to get you two to change back to your orignal form; one, is this antidote, when you light this up with fire, it'll start smoking, and swap souls from the people who inhale the smoke." She held up a small bottle to show proof and twirled it around in her delicate hands.

"Then there's the easy way, which is what I'm going to do," her grin grew larger as Karma gulped, "if I kill you, then the girl's soul would vanish, and your soul would immediately transfer to your body."

Before she could continue, Karma spoke up,

"But if that's the case, when I do get transferred, I'll be at school, and I'll tell dad everything."

"As if he would listen to a murderer who killed his own mother right in front of him." Karma flinched, he didn't want to start remembering all those horrible memory again.

"And plus, by now your little 'prince' would be coming this way to save the damsel in distress."

Karma gritted his (her) teeth. He didn't want others to be involved with his family issue, especially not her.

"H-How did they know where we are?"

"I sent them a surprise invitation, mommy needs to know how well his son has been doing in school," the woman pouted sarcastically .

"Don't ever call me your son!" Karma fisted his (Nagisa's) palm until it started to bleed, his (her) blood was boiling in anger.

"I'd rather die than have you as my mother." Karma spat.

"Then your wish is my command." Before Karma could think, his 'mother' lashed out a gun, and the last thing Karma heard was the sound of a gunshot ringing throughout the room.

 **XxxX**

"Hurry!" Nagisa's huffed as she sprinted as fast as she can.

"S-Slow down, where are we going anyway?" Kayano, who was behind her, puffed.

"We have to go get more allies."

"Who are you talking about?"

Nagisa kept quiet, hesitating to tell them,

"Karma's dad."

 **XTimePassedX**

"What on earth are you doing?!" Mr Akabane fumed furiously.

"Please Mr, I mean, dad, we need you to go with us," Nagisa grabbed the buff man's arm, only to be slapped away harshly.

"Don't touch me, monster!"

Kayano could only stare in the background, worry was overwhelming her, "Nagisa..."

"You killed my wife, I don't want you to do the same thing to me too," his father spat before turning to leave, but Nagisa's grabbed his collar and pulled him close.

"Karma didn't do anything wrong!" Her (his) eyes were filled with anger and fire.

"Wha-"

Nagisa let go of her death grip and took out a notebook.

"This is a diary your wife wrote, she expresses her true feelings and emotion in here," before Mr Akabane could retort, Nagisa continued, "this is the proof that Karma wasn't the one who killed her."

Nagisa flipped the pages and began to read.

" **1996 March 16th: I married to the guy I loved, hopefully we'll be able to live a happy life with our own family.**

 **2000 December 25: I was able to have such a lovely child, I named him Karma Akabane**

 **2007 December 25: I wanted to celebrate Christmas with my family, but my husband didn't come home at all, maybe he had a lot of work to do.**

 **2008 February 14th: lately, my husband have been coming home late , I have a bad feeling about it, but hopefully it's nothing serious**

 **2008 April 20th: I just had my first fight with my husband, although it was over a small thing, he seemed really angry and mad**

 **2008 May 30th: I realised that my husband was cheating with me with a prettier woman, I should've see it coming. I wanted to break up, but I'm scared about the future of Karma.**

 **2008 July 3rd: I've had enough. He is really stressing me out. There isn't any other option left.**

 **2008 August 1st: I'm so sorry, Karma."**

...

 _7 years ago..._

" _Mama, I'm hungry" Karma wailed as he flailed his arms in the air._

 _"There's sausage in the fridge, can you get it yourself?" His mother calmly spoke, as she placed down the unfinished knitting scarf._

 _Karma's smiled grew wide as she hugged his mother._

 _"When is papa coming home?"_

 _His mother frowned sadly, but keeping her facade on._

 _"H-He's busy working, he'll probably be back soon."_

 _Karma could only nod before trotting off to the kitchen. His mother sighed in exhaustion, worry and anxiousness taking over her. All of a sudden, she could hear a car being parked outside. Leaving her uncompleted scarf, she hurriedly dashed to the window and her heart stopped for a second. Her husband, the one she loved so much, was talking to a woman; way prettier than her. The lady was clinging onto her beloved's arm, before kissing him on the cheeks. The woman by the window could only sob quietly, trying her best to not let her child hear. As tears trickled down to her cheeks, she closed her eyes tight hoping that it was all a dream. Out of conscious, she let insanity take over her and dashed to the kitchen, surprising the little boy._

 _"Mama, what's wro-" but his mother didn't listen as she grabbed the nearest knife and held it against her heart._

 _"Mama! What are you-!"_

 _But it was too late..._

 _As red liquid drip from his mother's skin, Karma could only stare with horrified eyes. The kitchen door slammed open, snapping the little boy out of his shock. Spinning around slowly, his gaze met with his fathers, who also froze in shock._

 _"P-Papa-" Karma slowly walked over to his dad to be comforted, only to be slapped away harshly._

 _"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" His father screamed, ringing throughtout the hollow room._

 _"P-Papa, w-what-" Karma who was still shocked, didn't have any energy or courage to speak, everything was happening so fast._

 _"Don't ever show me your face ever again, murderer!" He spat, before slamming the door shut, leaving the fragile boy with his beloved late-mother all alone in the room._

 _..._

"Karma wasn't the one who killed your wife," Nagisa pointed her (his) finger, "it was you, yourself."

 **Eyyy, dramatic like always but who cares :P by the way, if you thought that Karma's past was about the typical 'I-killed-my-mother-because-I-was-born' drama, well you thought wrong :) anyway, please rate and review if your enjoyed this chapter and until next time, byeee**


	12. Resolution

**Last chapter! We finally did it! I didn't feel good while I was writing this so some scenes are very hard to understand (mostly action scenes). For the final and last time, here is From Blue to Red, chapter 12; the final chapter.**

"Karma wasn't the one who killed your wife," Nagisa pointed her (his) finger, "it was you, yourself."

"...eave..." Mr Akabane whispered, his eyes covered in his shadow. Nagisa's (Karma's) hand slowly crept up to touch the trembling man, but stopped.

" **Leave**!"

Nagisa hesitated at first, before making her way to the exit. She was about to leave, when she suddenly stopped and turned around,

"right now your son is in the hands of your new 'wife', if you don't want to lose your family again, I suggest you go save him before anything happens."

 **XxxX**

As Nagisa stepped outside, she was greeted with a gentle breeze that passed by. Behind her, was Kayano, who looked down in worry.

"N-Nagisa..." She tried to speak, but no words would come out.

"Kayano, forget what you saw," Nagisa spun around, "and let's save our precious classmate."

The green-headed slowly formed a grin in her face before she quickened her pace to match Nagisa's.

"Yep!"

 **XxxX**

Karma, after hearing the gunshot, slowly fluttered his (her) eyes open,

' _Am I dead yet?'_ He thought

"Now now, what kind of mother would shoot her step-son?"

Karma shot his (her) eyes open when he heard a familiar voice. Yes, it was a very, very annoying yet gentle voice.

"Koro-sensei," he croaked, seeing the bullet just a few inch away from his eyes, only to be stopped by a yellow tentacle.

"What-" but before she was able to speak, her body flew to the other side of the room, causing the walls to crumble and create a crack.

"Family or not, you do not ever harm my precious students," koro-sensei's usual glee, yellow face turned into red, angry ones. It was like a monster from a horror movie.

"Karma!" A voice rang throughout the room.

The said boy turned his head and saw his best friend rushing towards him,

"Nagisa, what are you doing here?" Karma was baffled, but glad at the same time.

"Isn't it obvious?" Nagisa grinned widely, "we're here to save our friend."

Karma could only stare, but he felt relief that he wasn't alone anymore. He spun his (her) head to the now unconscious assassin, next to her was a big hole in the wall which created air in the suffocating room.

"It seems like we're in some sort of cliff," Kayano spoke, watching as a pebble she kicked tumble over the steely sharp cliff. Karma slowly got up and made his way to his so-called 'mother',

"Give me the antidote," Karma glared with fierce eyes. But the only response she gave was a small chuckle,

"You want the antidote?" She slowly pulled out the small medicine, "then go get it yourself!"

Nagisa watched in horror as the antidote flew outside, falling down the steep cliff. Without hesitation, Karma sprinted and caught the small bottle just in time, falling down along with it. He reached out and grabbed tightly onto the rocks, praying for his dear life. Nagisa quickly dashed and extended her (his) arm. But the rock snapped, causing him to fall,

"Karma!" Nagisa screamed as she reached out to grab his hand, their fingers only inches apart. Karma closed his (her) eyes as he felt gravity push him down, but suddenly felt strong arms grabbing onto his (her) tiny ones. He opened his (her) eyes for the 100th times today, and couldn't help but let out a small gasp. Gripping his (her) hands for his dear life, was his own, cold-hearted father.

"D-Dad!"

Using all of his strength, mr Akabane lifted his son up slowly, before gently placing him to the ground.

Before Karma could say anything, everyone swarmed around him, celebrating for his safe reunion, and some was even crying with joy *cough*Koro-sensei*cough*.

Relief took over Karma and he couldn't help but smile warmly as his friends talked amongst each other happily. Spinning around, he was greeted with a very familiar person, whom he loved but hated so much.

"Dad.."

Mr Akabane only stood there, before speaking,

"I lost one family member," he began to turn his direction and made his way outside, "so I don't want to lose another one."

Karma's smile began to grow as the sun lit up the dim room,

"Stupid dad," he scoffed, turning his head back to where his friends were, "my family is right there."

 **XxxX**

Nagisa exhaled as she stretched her (his) arm up.

"Are you guys ready?" Okuda asked nervously, as she placed down the antidote in front of Karma and Nagisa.

"Yep!"

"Good luck!" A shout could be heard from outside the classroom as everyone hid behind the classroom's wall.

Okuda lit the antidote with a lighter, before sprinting outside to join her classmates. Now, alone in the classroom, was a blue-headed girl and a red-headed boy, both waiting patiently.

"I guess this is it, huh," Nagisa calmly spoke as she stared at her other self, who nodded in agreement,

"We've been through a lot, and finally it's going to end."

"Not yet, we still have a yellow octopus to defeat," Nagisa giggled softly.

"Hey, it was you who told my dad, right?" Karma watched as small smoke started to evaporate out of the small container.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to barge into your family issues," was her only response.

The smoke gradually became heavier by the second and before they knew it, it had already fogged the entire room. Nagisa closed her eyes, hoping that everything would return normal.

Out of conscious, Karma extended his (her) arm, pulling onto Nagisa's (Karma's) necktie, before slamming his lips with hers. Nagisa's eyes shot open as her face began to resemble a tomato, before realising that the smoke had cleared and she back to her usual body. As the two slowly parted, her own blue eyes met with red ones. Nagisa gently placed her fingertips on her lips, looking up in embarrassment, she noticed that the red-headed boy had already made his way out,

"Thanks," he smiled sheepishly before closing the door shut, leaving the dumbfounded girl alone.

Within a second, the door burst open as a swarm of people ran towards the petite girl, congratulating that the antidote had worked. But Nagisa could only stare at the doorway where a certain red-headed stood just seconds ago. A gentle and warm smile slowly crept up to her face as her teal eyes glittered,

"Your welcome."

 **Extra**

"Sensei," the said octopus swift his head around to meet with a purple-haired girl.

"Okuda, good work!" He beamed happily as his face turned into orange coloured for approval. Okuda fidgeted nervously, looking down in modesty,

"It was you who made that grenade, wasn't it?" She asked curiously, lifting her head, her eyes met with small black circular ones.

Koro-sensei could only nod as he changed his gaze towards the two figure in the background.

"Although it was risky, it was definitely worth it."

The petite girl turned her direction around to where Koro-sensei was gazing, before smiling at the scene.

A certain blue-headed and red-headed had their hands locked together and their heads leaning to each other, sitting by a tree with their eyes shut closed as their snore began to mix with the sound of birds chirping above them.

 **End**

 **Wahahahahaha I'm crying in tears right now! Thank you so much for going with me on this epic journey and it was really fun writing my first fanfic! If you have any other fic recommendations, please feel free to PM or review on what you would like :)**

 **Until next time, byeee! ~**


End file.
